


Moja żona

by Niezabudka



Series: BrzyDrabble [10]
Category: BrzydUla
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka
Summary: Była przy nim zarówno w chwilach dobrych jak i złych.
Series: BrzyDrabble [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Moja żona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamsConstellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/gifts).



**Moja żona**

Była przy nim zarówno w chwilach dobrych jak i złych. To z nią zawsze świętował wszystkie odniesione sukcesy, nie wyobrażając sobie, by ktoś inny mógł zająć jej miejsce. A kiedy odnosił porażki, to jedynie przy niej nie wstydził się łez. Tylko ona potrafiła ukoić jego ból i wlać w niego nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Przez ostatnie lata była jego wierną towarzyszką. Wiele rzeczy w jego życiu się zmieniało, ale ona wciąż pozostała taka sama: wyjątkowa i doskonała w każdym calu.  
— Whisky, moja żono — zaśpiewał pod nosem Aleks, po raz kolejny tego wieczoru uzupełniając zawartość szklanki swoim ulubionym trunkiem.


End file.
